Unexpected Christmas Gift
by NightmareInTheDay
Summary: After a long day at work Jane get's a phone call from Maura saying that the power is out in her house. So she agrees to bring her to her place for Christmas. What she doesn't expect is the gift she's always wanted is going to be given to her. Rated T for now but may be rated M if continued.
1. Chapter One

After a long day at work Jane Rizzoli couldn't wait to just get home and sit on her couch with an ice cold beer to her lips. She hugged her jacket around herself as she exited her car to make the short walk to her apartment in the cold Boston weather. Snow was falling down heavily and it gave everything a surreal feeling because with the lights of the street it looked like it was day time.

The tall and athletic detective entered her apartment building and relished in the warm air that brushed against her cold face. Just as she was about to head up to her apartment her phone rang and her heart dropped. Could they really be calling her in _now_? On Christmas Eve? She let out a frustrated sigh before she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Rizzoli," She said in her professional tone that she learned to adapt every time she answered her phone. "Jane?" Her heart melted at the sound of the other woman's voice on the other line. A small smile made its way to her lips as she closed her eyes. "Hey Maur. What's up?" she asked while opening her eyes so she could head up to her apartment. "I hate to ask this Jane but, could I stay at your place tonight? I have no power and it's freezing here," the dirty blond haired woman asked shyly.

The Italian woman could hear the cold in her best friends voice and she sighed softly. "Sure thing. I'll be right over," she said before they said their good bye's. Reluctantly she put her phone back into her pocket before heading back outside to the bitter cold winter. Jack frost nipped at her the second she opened the door the apartment building and she quickly walked to her car that hopefully was still warm. When she got inside the car she was grateful for the warmth that met her as she sat down in the drivers seat. She started the car before starting to drive to her best friends house.

When she pulled up the building it was obvious that the power was out on the entire block due to no lights shinning from any building. She parked her car before turning off the engine. She stayed there for a couple of minutes as she debated if getting out of her nice, warm car was worth the trip to her best friends door. With a reluctant sigh she decided it was indeed worth the trip and she opened the door to be greeted by the unforgiving bitter cold of the snow. Stepping out onto the street she took notice of how quiet everything was and how her weight made snow crunch under her. It was a peaceful silence that consumed her and she smiled slightly at the thought of her being able to share this peacefulness with her best friend.

She shut the car door before heading up to the steps of the house and knocked on the door. With in seconds the door opened to reveal a red tipped nose Maura in one of her fancy sweaters and what was this? Jane had to do a double take at the sight but Maura was in a pare of worn out sweatpants that seemed rather comfortable and well, not Maura. "Did the cold get to your head Maur? Your cloths don't match," Jane teased before she stepped inside to her friends home that was lit up with only candles and was rather frigid. "No, I'm just trying to stay warm so that my body doesn't decided to put all the blood flow into my organs instead of my entire body," Maura replied as she started to extinguish the candles.

Jan couldn't help the smile the spread across her face as the smell of smoke mixed with pine filled the air. The Doctor always had to be scientific with her responses and part of her couldn't help but find it adorable. She shook her head and her messy dark hair brushed against her face before she walked up behind her shivering friend. She hated to see the smaller woman uncomfortable and she hugged the woman close to her. The smaller woman's heart pounded in her chest as a blush crept to her face as she felt strong arms wrap around her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back into the taller woman as the warmth slowly filtered through her clothing to get to her cold skin.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes and only did they stop was when Jane found her self wanting to rest her head on the other woman's head and kiss it lightly. She stepped back and smiles at her friend before blowing out the last candle. "Let's get to my place where it's warm," Jane said while picking up the bag Maura had left by the door. The dirty blond nodded in agreement as she followed the detective out of her freezer of a home.

The two woman made their way to Jane's car and with in the short walk they both were shivering from the cold. The blizzard is going to be a bitch, Jane thought as she opened the passenger door for Maura who blushed lightly but she didn't notice. Once her friend was inside the car safe and sound she shut the door before putting her bag into the back seat then making her way to the drivers seat. She started the car and let it sit for a couple of minutes at it heated up. "Thank you," Maura said while looking at Jane after a couple of minutes of silence. "For what?" Jane asked as she started to drive to her apartment. "For being so nice to me. You truly are a friend a friend could ask for," she replied shyly. "I'd do anything for you Maur, so no need to thank me," Jane said while lightly squeezing the doctor's hand before putting it back onto the steering wheal.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence as Jane focused on the road. It was getting harder and harder to see as the snow came down heavier and faster. When she pulled up to the apartment building she visibly relaxed as she put the car into park and she let her self relax against her seat. It was going to be a long couple of day, she could just tell it because of how the snow was falling.

"Well.. Let's get inside where it's warm," Jane said while turning off the car. She got out and walked around to Maura's door before she even had a chance to open it and opened it for her. "How gentlemanly of you Jane," Maura teased as she got out of the car. She slipped on a patch of ice and fell into Jane who lost her balance also. They fell into a soft pile of snow and both soon broke into laughter before Jane looked up at Maura and Maura at Jane. Their laughter soon died and they just stared at each other with soft eyes and glanced at each others lips and then back at their eyes.

Before they could do or say anything Jane reached up and tucked some of Maura's hair behind her ear and pulled her down closer to her face gently. Their lips were only millimeters apart from each other and their warm breath mingled together and brushed on their cool skin. "Jane," Maura whispered so quietly that if it weren't for them being so close Jane wouldn't of heard her. "Yeah?" She replied just as quietly, a light blush playing on her lips. "Kiss me," the dirty blond whispered and her eyes closed when she felt the taller woman's lips pressed against hers.

Warmth spread through both the women as they shared their first kiss. It was soft, comforting, and it was warm. Jane was amazed at how soft Maura's lips were and how her body fitted perfect with hers. She had dreamed of this for a while and that it was actually happening, it was the best Christmas gift she could get. Maura gripped her winter jacket as she pulled her closer. The kiss wasn't sexual, it wasn't hungry for lust. It was loving, soft, and it spoke the words that the two women wanted to say for months, if not years.

"Merry Christmas," Maura breathed as she pulled back to get some much needed air into her oxygen deprived lungs. "Merry Christmas Maura," Jane whispered before kissing her forehead lightly.


	2. Their first Anaversary

**AN**: Okay the second chapter is up! This is rated M because well... Sex! lol sorry if it sucks this is the first time in a very long time I have ever written a sex scene and I was trying to make it seem romantic and not rushed or just full of hormones. Thank you for all the kind reviews with the last chapter by the way! I hope you guys enjoy this one like you did the last one.

* * *

A year after Jane and Maura's first Christmas together they were sitting in the home of the dirty-blond on Christmas morning. The house smelt like pine from a Christmas tree and ginger cookies with a hint of eggnog. The house looked very festive with a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room strung with lights and ornaments with a star to top it off at the top. Their were stockings hanging from the window sill and tensile covering the nails. Presents wrapped in all sorts of wrapping paper hid under the tree and it truly felt like a Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas Maur," Jane said in a loving tone before she kissed the smaller woman's head who leaned into her on the couch. The dirty-blond closed her eyes and smiled softly at the small, loving gesture from her girlfriend. "Happy anniversary Jane," She replied while shifting slightly so she was more comfortable in the Italian woman's arms. They had been sitting like that now for a couple of hours, just relaxing and enjoying each others company. They had a rough year with a lot of ups and downs but they were able to pull through it all together and get out on top.

"Merry Christmas you two," Angela Rizzoli said as she entered the house. By now everyone knew Jane and Maura were an item so seeing her daughter cuddled up in the couch with her girlfriend wasn't a big shock to her. Both the woman smiles at the woman even though they knew they would have to get up and be out of each others embrace. "Merry Christmas ma," Jane said as Maura got off of the couch to walk over to the woman. She stood up after and did her best not to watch her girlfriends butt as she walked so perfectly to the kitchen. "Merry Christmas to you also Angela," Maura said while hugging the woman.

They all talked about Christmases that happened before and they did their best to avoid sensitive subjects that could upset one of them. Christmas music played in the background as Frankie came into the house with a couple bags of presents in his arms. "Merry Christmas ladies," He said with a big smile on his face as he took his shoes off before putting the gifts under the tree. They all exchanged hugs and their greetings before sitting down at the dinning room table that was rarely used for a Christmas brunch.

"Ma this is really good," Jane and Frankie both said at the same time after taking a couple of bites out of their French toast. "Yes this is very exquisite," Maura agreed after taking a couple of bites of the food herself. Angela smiled brightly at three of her children, yes Maura was now her daughter in her eyes if she was involved with Jane for so long. "I'm very happy that you all like it," she said and they all went on with eating and enjoying their Christmas together.

Jane gave her girlfriend a bright smile after they finished picking up from their meal and the smile was returned. "Alright well let's do gifts now shall we?" Angela said with a bright smile on her face causing the brunet and dirty-blond to look away from each other. "Alright, who will play Santa this year?" Frankie asked while sitting down on the fluffy couch and looked over his shoulder at the three women standing in the kitchen. "I say we do a vote," Maura suggested and the three Rizzoli's looked at each other. "Alright," Jane said before looking at Frankie, her hands on her hips. "I vote Frankie," she said while grinning. "I think Frankie should do it also. I think he looks so adorable with the little Santa hat on and he hasn't done in years," Angela said while smiling. "I think that's a great idea seeing as how Jane was Santa last year," Maura said while smiling at the tall detective.

Frankie let out a frustrated sigh before standing up. "Alright, alright. I'll put on the stupid hat. But Jane you're not getting any of your gifts," He said while giving his sister a stern look. "That's okay," Jane said while smiling. "I have my gift right here," she said while wrapping her arms around Maura. Both women blushed at how bold Jane was in front of her family and Angela was grinning from ear to ear at how romantic her daughter was finally being.

They situated themselves onto the couch in the living room and Frankie soon started to hand out gifts, making sure Jane got her gifts after the other two women and himself. Jane didn't mind though, she enjoyed the smiles from her girlfriend as she opened her gifts, some of them being expensive name brand clothing that she's wanted, while others being a couple of books that she'd been eyeing. Jane got a couple of jerseys that she'd been wanting for a while and a new pair of running shoes seeing as how hers were falling apart. The entire group were happy with their gifts and they picked up all the wrapping paper.

They soon had dinner and talked more while laughing and smiling. They enjoyed each others company, much like a family should After dinner was all picked up and put away Jane glanced at the clock. "Oh, wow," Jane said in disbelief. The time read about 8 o'clock and it only felt like it was about 5. "Yeah I better get going," Frankie said while stretching his arms over his head. "Merry Christmas you guys," he said before they all exchanged their good-byes and soon after Angela left also.

Jane and Maura sighed softly before relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine. "That was a lot of fun actually," Jane admitted before taking a sip of the berry flavored wine. Maura nodded in agreement before taking a sip of the wine for herself. "Yes it was. But it's also nice to have some alone time with you," She admitted before putting her glass on the table. The other woman put her glass down next to hers before adjusting her position so she was facing the smaller woman. "I love you Maura," she said lovingly before gently kissing the other woman.

When the smaller woman kissed her back she gently pushed her down on the couch and ran her fingers through her soft hair while she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck. The pulled back slightly before kissing again, this time more deeply and hungry then the last. They both have wanted each other for a while but didn't want to rush things and wanted it to be the right moment, and Jane was sure this was the moment. "Let's go into the bedroom," she whispered seductively into Maura's ear before getting off of her.

A blush appeared on the smaller woman's face as she sat up, trying to register what Jane had said. When it finally sunk in she decided to follow the detective into the bedroom after they shut off all the lights and locked the door. When they got into the bedroom Jane pulled the smaller woman into her and kissed her with all the love and passion she could. The kiss was returned and the doctor gripped onto the detective shirt as strong arms were wrapped around her small frame. Their hearts pounded in their chest as they opened their mouths and let their tongues explore the others mouth in a slow and delicate kiss.

When they parted for air their breathing was heavy and their eyes were filled with nothing but love for the other as their breathing came in long breaths. They made there way to the bed and laid down while holding each other close in a warm and loving embrace. They had never made love before and it was evident that they wanted to but both scared and hesitant to. Jane had never been with another woman and Maura had been with a couple and her excuse for it was that she read it was good to mix up her casual sex life to make it more enjoyable.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Maura whispered while playing with Jane's hair, answering the unspoken question they both felt. "No I want to Maur. I'm just… I'm scared," Jane admitted the last part hardly even above a whisper. A small smile spread across the other woman's lips as the quiet admission and kissed the strong detectives lips. "It's okay to be scared Jane," she whispered in her ear after pulling back a second later. The Italian woman relaxed a bit before rolling over so she was on top of the other woman.

Her movements were slow, calculated, and careful as if she was afraid that if she moved to fast or was rough she'd hurt the small woman under her. Her hands brushed under the sweater that fitted to Maura's body perfectly and she felt the smooth skin underneath the soft material. The woman under her shivered in delight and kissed her while wrapping her arms around her neck. Soon Jane pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss the sensitive skin on the woman's neck that she loved and relished in the sound of the soft sigh that escaped her lips as she moved her head to the side and give her more room. She lightly bit her pulse point where she knew she enjoyed from her past sex experiences before lightly sucking on the flesh there causing a soft moan to escaped the woman's lips.

She took off both of their shirts so that Maura was only in her bra and she was in only a white tank top and a black bra. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the woman under her and she admired how beautiful she was. "Wow Maur… you're so beautiful," Jane breathed before lightly kissing the woman of her dreams who was in her reality. When she pulled back she shivered slightly at the feel of pale fingers teasing the muscles of her back under her tank top before it was taken off of her well toned body. "I love you Jane," Maura breathed as Jane rubbed her breasts in a soft yet firm grip. "I love you too," Jane said softly before biting the woman's collar bone lightly.

Soon they were both naked and staring at each other, Jane with fear in her eyes and Maura with comfort in hers. "It's okay Jane," she whispered and with that Jane kissed her soft lips. Knowing that the dirty-blond was okay with what they were about to do Jane slowly slid her hand between there legs and ran a tentative finger over the other woman's slit causing a soft moan to escape the other woman's lips. Slowly she slid a finger inside of the smaller woman and relished in how warm and soft she was. God she's so warm and wet, Jane thought as she moved her finer in and out of the woman under her who was now focusing on breathing digging her nails into Jane's back with pleasure.

"Want more?" She breathed into the pale woman's ear causing her to nod a couple of times, unable to speak from the pleasure she was feeling. The dark skinned Italian woman added another one of her strong fingers inside of the love of her life and smiled to herself as she watched the smaller woman throw her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly as Jane's fingers curled to hit her g-spot. Her hips moved in time with the woman above her and she didn't know how much more she could take. She let out a soft groan as Jane bit the crook of her shoulder and neck while sucking on it.

Soon Jane's fingers were moving in and out of Maura at a quick and rough pace while her thumb played with her clit. When the younger woman's breathing started to come in short, quick gasps of air she knew she was getting her close to going over the edge. With just a couple more thrusts of her fingers and a gentle bite of one of her perky nipples Maura was brought over the edge and screamed in ecstasy into a pillow she buried her face into to make sure that Jane's mother wouldn't be able to hear her from the guest house. Jane helped her ride out her orgasm and slowly brought her back down from her high, sweat glistering on both their skin and their breathing being slightly heavier then normal.

Jane watched Maura's facial reactions once she got the pillow off of her face and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the woman was. "I love you Maur," she whispered in her ear as she laid down next to her. Maura found shelter in Jane's arms and buried her face into the taller woman's neck. "I love you to Jane," she said once she was finally able to gain back enough self control to talk. It was the first time she ever felt so loved when having sex and it dawned on her. Jane was the first person she ever made love to, and she wanted her to be the last one she ever did.

To Jane's surprise Maura was on top of her and straddling her lap. This was indeed the most perfect Christmas and anniversary either one of them had and it ended in an unexpected why when Jane finally let Maura have control.


End file.
